


Special Surprise Inside

by allythecatx



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Light Sadism, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allythecatx/pseuds/allythecatx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's got something in store for Anna, and it may not be too pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Surprise Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Help from my lovely friend The Unlisted (Her fanfiction loveliness)

Elsa gripped Anna by her boobs super tight. Anna really liked when her boobs were gripped super tight. It felt radical. It was like a rodeo…and she was being ridden hard by Elsa’s fake dick. Elsa burrowed her head into Anna’s rich chest all the while slamming hard into her swollen, delicate flower hole.   
“Oh Elsa, oh my god. I’m gonna cum” Anna was nearly screaming at this point.  
“You better not fucking cum until I tell you to. I will count to 10, on 10 you may cum” Elsa was not fucking around right now, and damn was it making Anna hot as the fiery pits of hell.  
“O-Okay” Anna didn’t know if she could hold in her raging orgasm at this point. She knew she had to try though, for Elsa.  
“One.” She slammed her intense strap-on into the delicatessen, twisting her nipples in delight. Elsa was having a blast.  
“Two.” She roughly flipped Anna around without notice, and started plowing her field from behind. Anna started whining, she didn’t know if she could last for 10 seconds.   
“Three.” Elsa gripped both of Anna’s pigtails like reins on a horse and pulled, hard. Anna started panting, whimpering from the pain and pleasure combo.  
“Four.” Elsa spread Anna’s milky white ass cheeks like a deep abyss, filled with lust and mystery. She decided to be somewhat nice at this moment and spit on her puckered entrance.   
“Five!” Elsa removed her gargantuan dildo from Anna’s lady bits and roughly thrusts into her awaiting hole, assaulting her ass like there’s no tomorrow.  
“Six! Seven! EIGHT! NINE!” With each new number an even more deadly thrust accompanied it. Anna already had tears streaming down her face, but the pleasure was starting to mask the pain. She wasn’t really sure how she had held out for this long.   
“TENNNNN.” Elsa nearly screamed with one final thrust, pulling her hair so hard Anna’s body took the shape of the letter U.   
Anna started screaming with orgasms, an endless stream of cum shooting from her cooch.   
“You’re a squirter, eh?” Elsa proclaimed with a smirk. “I can dig that.”  
Anna was unable to reply because of the fact that she was stuck in a silent scream, fluids still pouring from her body.

An hour later, Anna was finally coherent enough to look up at the glowing Elsa.   
“Elsa, thank you. You have made my 13 birthday a special one. I will never forget this.”  
“Oh sweetie, it was nothing. Anything for my best girl”  
Anna beamed up at the older girl, “You’re the best sister a girl could ask for”  
Elsa leaned down to kiss her sister, tenderly. Man did they share a good bond together. Nothing could ever break that.   
Elsa lays down on the ruined sheets next to her younger sister; Anna curls up into Elsa’s side. Elsa turns to Anna and whispers in her ear…  
“Next time, Olaf can join.”

EL FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
